


Deep Blue

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, John finds an amusing new way to use the Remote Ghost Gauntlets, M/M, Remote Ghost Gauntlets, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*John/Dave pwp*</p><p>for the kink meme</p><p>John finds a new interesting way to use the Remote Ghost Gauntlets. On Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> More pornnnnn.

Dave woke up from his nap by a soft, cool touch brushing over his cheek.

He grunted in annoyance, eyes fluttering open, and found himself staring into a blue blob inches from his face.

Immediately alert, he called out his sword from the sylladex and made an attempt to slash the unknown offender, but the thing snapped away from him, and Dave was finally able to see what it was.

A hand.

A blue rubber hand, at least twice the size of a human hand, hovering in mid-air, fingers wiggling.

He blinked, confused and unsure, then caught a glimpse of another blue thing with the corner of his eyes, so he turned around, shocked to see another hand attempting to sneak behind him.

For a split second he wondered if the meteor was under attack, and he took a step forwards, ready to poke the hand with his sword, but it fluttered out of range, and he grunted.

There was something familiar about those hands, but he didn’t remember what, exactly, and his thoughts were suddenly disrupted when the first hand –a left one– crept behind him and touched the back of his head.

The touch was soft, not meant to hurt, but it still it sent a surge of adrenaline running through Dave’s body, and he moved away from the wandering finger, eyes narrowed.

The second hand, the right one, floated higher in the air, circling Dave, and he moved to follow it, not wanting to leave his back uncovered, even though he had no idea what was going on.

His back hit the wall and he grunted, not wanting to be cornered by a couple of stupid floating blue hands.

Both hands floated in front of him, fingers wiggling happily, and something clicked in Dave’s mind as he realised where he’d seen them before –in John’s sylladex, when he’d dumped everything out in order to sort his stuff and free some space.

They were one of John’s idiotic alchemised projects.

With a grunt, Dave relaxed, knowing the hands were no danger anymore.

“John?” he called out. “I know you’re in there. Come out, man. That was not nice. I was having a nap, and you don’t wake your bro up to play pranks”.

The door of Dave’s bathroom slid open, and John shuffled out, smiling toothily at him, wearing a pair of grey gloves on both hands.

He was wiggling his fingers, and the blue, floating hands mimicked the motion.

“John,” Dave stated again, hoping his deadpan tone conveyed his feelings well enough, “why?”

The other teen shrugged, reaching out with both arms, and the two floating hands flew towards Dave, following John’s orders, to poke at the side of Dave’s head.

Dave hissed and evaded the first, but with his back to the wall he didn’t have enough space to avoid the second hand, that tapped his forehead.

John’s smile widened even more. “They’re my Remote Ghost Gauntlets!” he said, pointing at the floating gloves with one hand. The blue Left copied the gesture, pointing towards nothing, and John chuckled.

“I almost forgot I had those, can you believe it? I made them to grab a big sweet hammer I alchemised that I couldn’t lift, and it worked well against the imps!”

“And you’re using it for pranks because…?”

John continued poking him, and Dave sighed again, batting one hand away, but the fingers slipped down to his wrist, holding it.

He tugged his arm away, but the grip was strong, the rubber feeling smooth and warm around his skin, and it didn’t let him go.

“John…”

“I actually had a lot of funny ideas on how to use the gauntlets now that there is no imp to fight,” John continued, and his smile turned a bit less innocent. “I thought we could play a bit together, hmm?”

Dave looked up at the hands, blinked, then stared back at John, not sure what that meant, and John moved his hand down. Right Glove slid down Dave’s wrist until it reached his arm, then John pushed his own arm up, tightening his imaginary hold, and the glove mimicked the gesture right away, pulling Dave’s arm into the air.

Dave swayed slightly, taken aback by the action, and John moved his other hand, controlling the glove and bringing it down to brush a finger on Dave’s chin, then down, tracing the curve of his neck. The rubber was smooth and soft on his skin, and the glove continued moving lower, stopping only when it reached the hem of his pants.

A small shiver ran down Dave’s body, and he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He’d caught on what John was doing, and felt a thrill of anticipation.

“Well,” he teased, smirking. “Depends on what kind of play you had in mind”.

The smirk he received as an answer was positively devious.

John moved from the door of the bathroom and sat down on a nearby chair, making himself comfortable, then relaxed his hand, and allowed Dave’s arm to slide free of the glove’s grip.

Dave looked at him, waiting to see what John had in mind.

John licked his lips. “I had a bit of practice with those,” he nodded at the gloves, sliding both arms forwards and sending the blue gauntlets towards Dave’s body. “You might appreciate all the time I spent learning how to use them”.

Both Left and Right gauntlets touched Dave’s body at the same time, moving in two directions, one slipping under his GodTier shirt, and the other caressing his face. John moved like a man on a mission, delicate but effective.

Dave hissed when the gauntlet’s fingers, bigger than John’s ones, traced his sides and moved up, brushing against his nipples. The soft material was smooth and it squeezed, like a glove with only air inside, but at the same time it was resistant, like a feathery touch.

Right Glove gently caressed his chin, then his cheek, tickling the side of Dave’s face and making him flinch, shivering, before gently pressing down on a sensitive spot at the base of his ear, caressing it.

Dave’s lips parted in a soft gasp, which turned into a breathless moan when the fingers inside his shirt started massaging his nipples, two big fingers caressing them.

“J-John,” he breathed out, and Right Glove traced his lips with an index, tantalizing slipping the tip of the finger into his mouth.

Catching the unspoken message, Dave parted his mouth as much as it could go and accepted the finger inside his mouth, sucking and licking at it like a pro, picturing in his mouth John’s cock as he did so.

He didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he lifted them and grabbed the sides of the glove, holding it close as he continued licking at the gauntlet’s index.

The taste was not rubber-like, more like latex, and Dave tried pushing his tongue against the tip of the finger. It curled but didn’t give in too much, and the feeling of the smooth surface sliding deeper into his mouth and against his tongue was pleasing.

John swallowed, watching Dave give his best to offer him a very pleasing, hot show, going down on the single finger like he’d do to his boyfriend’s cock, and to reward him, he slid his arm down, tracing the buttons of Dave’s pants.

It was tricky, because while he had a lot of experience moving those gloves around, the fingers were too big to unclasp buttons. Still, John wasn’t exactly bothered by that, and tugged at Dave’s pants to get them to slide off.

Dave wiggled his hips to help him, hands still holding the other glove to his mouth, and moaned around the finger he was sucking. He looked lost in his own motions, tasting and feeling the pleasing texture of latex in his mouth, and John smirked.

He’d always known Dave had a bit of an oral fixation, one he’d have to exploit more often, but now wasn’t the moment.

The pants slid down to Dave’s ankles, revealing toned legs and a pair of red boxers, and John slid two fingers down the front.

The gauntlets, a real work of art in terms of Game-alchemy, were actually able to send the ghost of sensation to his real hands through the small sensors running down the whole length of the grey gloves he was wearing, so he was able to know how much pressure he wanted to offer.

He kept the contact light, but could already feel Dave respond, a growing hardness under his index.

The feeling was different, a bare echo of running his hand against Dave’s erection for real, but the different size made things enticing.

He was touching Dave, he could do whatever he wanted with him, make him break down and plead him to make him come, or keep his touches so light he wouldn’t be satisfied with bare brushes…

Dave’s hips jutted forwards to get more friction, but John retreated his hand, leaving Dave humping the air.

He manoeuvred his hand around Dave, caressing his ass and sliding one finger between his cheeks, right across the crack on top of his boxers, and Dave hummed around the finger in his mouth, his legs parting as much as his pants allowed them.

He pressed the gauntlet harder, slipping lower, sliding between Dave’s thighs, still merely teasing him, and Dave tried to pull back from the glove in his mouth to complain, but John hummed and kept Right Hand firmly planted against his lover’s lips.

Dave glared at him from behind his shades, but he wasn’t truly angry –he kept sucking on the finger, nibbling on it and feeling the latex give slightly under his teeth.

He had no idea what material had been used to make the gloves, but it got warm quickly and its density changed depending on the moment. Dave pictured the hand slide inside him, and shivered, groaning at the thought.

“You surely seem to like having things in your mouth,” John chuckled, pushing the finger into Dave’s mouth, mimicking an actual thrusting motion. His other hand continued sliding between Dave’s legs, offering more casual friction, but keeping the contact light.

Dave was breathing hard and his legs trembled, but remained standing, his pride keeping him from slumping down.

John always had the ability to make him come undone with just a few touches, and even if he wasn’t technically touching him, he was still unable to keep his cool.

“Hnnnn–” there was more pressure now, fingers sliding against his balls, and he whined around the latex, shuddering when the hand in his mouth retreated slightly before plunging back in.

He wanted to tell John to stop with the teasing, as he was already hard, but a part of him loved to have John take his time, playing with his body, giving him sparkles of pleasure but never enough to satisfy him completely.

Lost within the thick heat in his body and the feeling of hands on him, Dave almost didn’t notice Left Hand tug his boxers down. When he felt cool air surround his erect cock, Dave moaned again, finally letting go of the glove to move his hands down…

“Don’t touch yourself”.

John’s direct words stopped him, and Dave shivered, stilling in mid-motion.

He wanted to gasp out his lover’s name, but the finger in his mouth pushed deeper, and he simply swallowed around it, moaning.

His hands hovered uselessly in the air as John moved the left gauntlet back up, now stroking against the naked skin of his thighs, circling around his erection without touching it.

Teasing, soft brushes had Dave jutting his hips forwards, ghost gloves so close he could almost feel them around his length, he could feel the warmth, picture how it would feel to thrust into the smooth latex, but–

“Hnnnn…. Nnnngh…”

The hand moved back to his ass, moving without impediment between his cheeks, rubbing against his entrance, pressing down under his balls, then sliding between them, coming to rest at the base of his cock, but without touching it more than that.

John retreated the hand after a few more delicate strokes, watching pre-cum trickle down Dave’s cock and the desperate, wanton expression of his lover.

“Dave,” he murmured, keeping his voice steady even though lust was cursing through his veins. “There’s lube in your drawer, right?”

Dave moaned around the glove’s finger, nodding as his eyes fluttered open, and John commanded the hand massaging between his legs to move away, together with the one into his mouth.

Dave panted and stumbled forwards, wiping his chin from his drool and groaning, dishevelled and hot, and  rummaged in his drawer for his bottle of lube.

John watched as Dave bowed a bit, appreciating the view of his ass jutting out, and licked his lips.

“Take off your shirt and cape,” he ordered afterwards as Dave turned around, bottle of lube in hand. “No, wait. Just take away the shirt, but I want you to keep your cape on”.

Dave did as he was told, wiggling out from his shirt and leaving himself bare, except for the cape, which fluttered over his shoulders. Then, without John telling him to, he slid his shades off his face and placed them on the drawer.

He was now naked, aside for the cape, his cock jutting out in the air, but he resisted the urge to touch it, remembering John’s order from before.

“Is that ok?” he teased, smirking at John and feeling very pleased when the other teen returned him a gaze full of heat and raw desire.

“You look hot,” was John’s only reply. “You make me want to fuck you so hard you will forget how to talk”.

Dave flushed crimson, John’s words sending a wave of need down his back and into his cock, so he turned around and made to move back to his bed, but John made a disapproving noise.

“I want you to stand there,” he pointed at the middle of the room. “Start slicking up the middle finger with lube”.

Dave shivered, but nodded, crimson eyes burning with lust. “What about–”

Smirking cheekily, John interrupted him again, pushing Right Glove back in front of his mouth and prodding at his lips with a finger. “I told you I experimented around with my _toys_ ,” he purred. “Just get the glove ready, and let me do all the work from there on”.

Dave swallowed around the glove, feeling another wave of lust hit him like a wall, and uncapped the bottle of lube.

He couldn’t see the other hand due to the one currently thrusting shallowly into his mouth, so he touched the air until he found the smooth, warm surface, and rubbed its surface until he found the middle finger.

He poured as much lube as he could, using his hands to spread it down, while still sucking on the other glove.

He could see John’s hot gaze on him, and knowing his boyfriend was watching made everything feel even hotter, burning until Dave was throbbing with want and need and lust.

Dave moaned unashamedly around the finger, his hands rubbing at the other glove like he was pumping John’s length instead, woozy and wanting John to keep his words and fuck him silly.

His cock was aching for contact, as even thinking about having John use those gloves on him was making him ready to burst, but without friction, he was only growing more and more impatient.

Finally unable to wait anymore, he let the glove go, and turned his eyes towards John, dropping the bottle on the floor, the message clear.

John hummed and nodded.

The hand hovered away from Dave’s body for a moment, directed by John to circle around him, not touching him but letting his anticipation grow.

Dave twitched and again tried to move towards the bed, but John quickly slid the Right gauntlet out of his mouth and grabbed his shoulder, stilling him.

“John, what–”

With a swift, practiced wave of his arm, John made the left glove slid to the front, parting Dave’s legs, caressing his erect cock, the middle finger stretching until it found his entrance.

Dave’s eyes grew large in surprise at something prodded the tight ring of muscles, and tried to take a step forwards, a vain attempt to stop John because he wasn’t stretched at all, it couldn’t _fit_ –

The finger squeezed past his muscles, penetrating him slowly, and Dave shuddered at the feeling. It wasn’t as big as it should have felt, roughly the size of John’s fingers, actually, and the latex, covered with lube, slid inside almost with no trouble, deeper than any of John’s fingers could reach.

He gasped and choked, hands darting down to hold himself up, and John brought the other hand to him. Dave shuddered again and held tightly onto it, eyes fluttering close and head thrown back as the finger slid inside him slowly, then pulled out, then back in, almost with no strain.

“Hnnn… shit, John, how the fuck–”

He tightened his muscles around the finger, and it seemed to give in, growing slightly thinner before suddenly gaining width inside him again.

“The Ghost Gauntlets apparently are made of a stretchy material, and they’re meant to take a lot of damage by retracting to a denser state,” the other teen replied conversationally, as if chatting about the weather. He pushed his hand up, and the finger slid inside Dave again. “And then slowly expand and still keep their density. Such a neat weapon!”

To further elaborate that point, John’s wrist twitched slightly, and Dave felt the finger inside him grow larger, pushing against his inner walls, spreading them apart, but pausing to allow him to get used to the feeling.

He gasped again as John pushed his finger deeper, rubbing his walls, teasing all his sensitive spots, the size constricting and expanding inside him.

“Fuck, you’re _kinky_ ,” he breathed, moaning when the finger reached further inside him, locating his prostate and pressing against it.

“Hmmm, doesn’t seem like I’m the one getting off on being fingered by a floating glove, though,” John grinned and pushed the finger half-way out.

“Hnnn–” Dave swallowed a moan, legs trembling with the effort to keep standing. “John…”

“And you look like you’re enjoying it,” John continued, pushing his finger up and making the glove slide inside Dave again.

He wriggled his middle finger, flexing his muscles, and the glove expanded again, the tip coming to rest against Dave’s prostate, and started poking it gently, coaxing more and more moans out of Dave.

It had been hard to learn how to work those gloves to perfection, but John had been a man with a goal, and now that he was fingering his goal expertly, turning him into a puddle of oversensitive goo, he could say the result was totally worth all the time he’d spent practicing.

Dave gasped out, hunched forwards, gritting his teeth and holding onto the second hand like an anchor, pleasure rolling through his body. He knew he couldn’t keep standing much longer, so he looked up at John, red eyes hazy with lust.

“John… ah…” John chose that moment to thrust inside him harder, rubbing his prostate mercilessly, and whatever Dave had wanted to say scattered with a louder moan and broken, breathless gasps.

Enjoying the control he had on Dave, John lifted his hand to his boyfriend’s lips, index sliding into his mouth again.

Dave gasped and moaned around the finger, his grip twitching and clenching around it, cock stiff and bobbing gently in the air, untouched and leaking pre-cum onto the floor.

“Don’t worry, Dave, I don’t plan on letting you fall,” John purred, smirking. “Hold on for the ride, hehe”.

He didn’t allow Dave any time to prepare himself, and slowly pushed the hand inside Dave higher in the air.

Dave stiffened, muscles clenching around the glove, as he was lifted up, forced more into the air until he could touch the floor only with the tip of his toes.

He gasped and strained to keep himself standing, but John didn’t allow him, and with a forceful push, the hand hoisted him higher, taking the brunt of Dave’s weight and forcing the finger deeper inside him.

He gasped and moaned, but his sounds were muffled by the glove shallowly thrusting into his mouth, and John shivered and closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself, the sight too hot for words.

Dave was hovering in the air a few inches from the floor, but wasn’t able to reach it with his legs, basically sitting on the glove. The index, ring finger and pinkie were spreading his ass, the middle finger was lodged deeply inside him, while Dave’s cock and balls rested on the curve of the thumb and palm.

Dave swayed slightly, nails digging into the soft surface of the glove in front of him, and John manoeuvred his wrist in a more comfortable position, turning Dave to the left and moving his knuckle to pull his middle finger out, and then back in.

The rhythm was slow at first, as John was still getting used to the position, but as he didn’t have to worry about the weight (the glove was the one taking care of it) he only had to focus on thrusting into Dave and make him scream.

And that was what he did.

He lowered his arm and started moving his wrist up and down in quick, abrupt jerks, following it with his whole hand, bending the knuckle when his wrist was low and straightening when he pushed it upwards.

Dave’s eyes widened in shock and he let out a muffled yelp as he bounced up and down on the glove, riding it, gravity helping John’s finger slide deeper every thrust, his cape fluttering behind him, and Dave’s hands tightened around the other gauntlet, screams of pleasure bubbling to his lips and dying into breathless gurgles.

“Hnnn–”

It felt amazing.

The finger inside him contracted and expanded, caressing every inch of his inner muscles, rubbing against his prostate and retreating, only to hit it at the next thrust, and the result was a pattern of growing pleasure.

He tried to take a hold on the situation and ride the finger, but there was nowhere to lean to balance his weight, and he only managed to rut against the palm of the glove, seeking a continuous friction against his balls and the base of his cock.

John continued moving both of his arms in tandem, trying to overwhelm Dave with sensation alone, and wished he’d thought of making some sort of multiple-hand controller, because if Dave was getting wild with two hands, he wanted to be able to stimulate his whole body, every inch of it.

Breathing harshly through his nose, fighting the urge to start massaging himself through layers of clothes, John continued pleasuring Dave, missing his prostate on purpose every few strokes to keep him hanging.

Even if muffled, Dave was still loud enough to be heard through the glove in his mouth, and had managed to keep on licking and sucking on the finger anyway, and John had no trouble picturing his cock being pleasured by that mouth, licked and sucked and lavished with attention.

That would have to wait, though –John wasn’t going to stop the gorgeous show until he got Dave to orgasm… which by the urgent keening noises, wasn’t too far ahead.

“Dave,” he called out, stilling his wrist and sliding his finger from his lover, and watched as Dave arched his back, wriggling and jutting his hips forwards, rubbing himself all over the blue glove.

Red eyes turned his way, hazy and half close, and it took a moment for Dave to focus on him, breathing hard. John gently removed the right gauntlet from his mouth, leaving behind a trail of drool.

“Fuck, John,” voice shaking, Dave swallowed, his body still straining to get going. “I… swear that if you’re not going to… continue I will…”

John inserted his finger again, slowly, teasingly, and stopped halfway inside, not close enough to touch his prostate.

“You will…?” he coaxed, grinning.

“John what the fuck do you need me to… hnn… say, that I want your glorious, ghost hands all over me like butter on bread? Don’t be an asshole, damn it… don’t live me hanging there… s-shit…”

“I am not quite sure what you want me to do, though,” he smiled cheekily.

“John, goddamn it, I want you to make this… this thing go back inside me, c’mon…” he twitched and gasped out when John pushed his finger deeper, touching his prostate and nudging it.

“Like this?” there was a particular sort of pleasure he gained from teasing Dave, bringing him close, making him beg for it, knowing that eventually Dave would find a way to get him back for it, but John found the sight of Dave’s cool façade being broken a turn on unlike any other.

He moved his fingers a fraction of an inch, which resulted in a small crook of the bigger, blue finger inside Dave, which in turn had Dave tense and arch his back, gasping out.

“F-fuck, yes, stop playing please I can’t–”

Restraint wasn’t one of John’s best traits, though dragging things out always felt a lot like filling his prankster’s gambit, but John decided enough was enough –he had teased his lover enough… for now.

He offered the other hand to Dave, and waited until the tremors had stopped to nudge him gently with it, reminding him that he needed to hold himself somewhere in order not to fall.

Dave clung to the offered glove with all his strength, pushing his weight forwards and rubbing his cock on the other gauntlet’s palm, moaning.

With his mouth now free, John would be able to hear him, and the thought sent a shiver of lust down his back, his erection strained inside his pants.

“Brace yourself,” he murmured.

Then, he started moving his arm again.

His motions were different now, more purposeful, every thrust controlled down to the last spasm, an ability John always used when playing his piano, and that now he was using to play his boyfriend instead.

He shoved his finger as deep as it could go, giving enough strength to his rhythmic thrusting that Dave’s body twitched and arched as he screamed out loud, riding the gauntlet until his words melted into a single stream of moans, a continuous chanting of John’s name.

Dave was beautiful.

Utterly gorgeous, no matter the situation. Wearing his silly shades, spouting his weird raps and metaphors, or under John as he licked every inch of his chest…

Hovering in mid-air, screaming as John continued pounding him, body arched and sobbing in pleasure.

His arm was aching but he was unwilling to stop –he would never stop, if only Dave could last longer…

“John, John, John, _John_ –”

Dave was drowning.

He was unable to control any of the pleasure he was receiving, the position making him feel exposed, spread open for John to see, and knowing John was the one making him feel like that only fuelled him on.

He was alarmingly close, and he was unable to make it last more –he wanted John to continue fucking him, he wanted him to stop using those gloves and come to him with his bare hands, with his body, he wanted John’s body on top of him, pressing him against a wall, against his bed, on the floor.

He wanted John to tease him more, to give him what he wanted, he–

Without warning, Dave felt something snap inside him, and with a particularly powerful thrust, Dave climaxed, his weight pushing him down and onto John’s stretched finger.

He came hard, spilling himself all over the gauntlet and onto the floor, body shivering and twitching as he sobbed and screamed John’s name, feeling the finger ram into him, milking his orgasm until there was nothing he could give anymore.

He was barely aware he was slumping forwards, too out of it to register he was falling, and then the hand inside him shifted and gently floated over to his bed, lowering until Dave could fall limply on it, panting and shivering.

For a moment, all he could see was a wall of white, then the blinding dots receded and he could focus on a pair of blue eyes watching him from above, and the rest of John’s face came into view.

“F…fuck,” Dave moaned. He was still holding the other gauntlet into his hands, but he didn’t give a shit. “That was…”

John leaned down on him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, finally touching him for the first time after their bout of kinky sex.

Dave kissed him back, lips moving hungrily against John’s ones, and welcomed the familiar weight of his lover as it pressed him down against the mattress, hips aligned together.

He could feel the also familiar presence of a lump inside John’s pants, and he moaned into the kiss when it rubbed against his spent, oversensitive length.

“Ah… John…”

“You were so hot,” John breathed against his ear. “I wanted to continue fucking you, but I knew you wouldn’t last…”

Dave swallowed. “Yes, but… fuck, I prefer it when it’s you doing that to me,” he wrapped both arms around John’s neck, keeping him close. “When it’s your skin I feel… your own fingers inside me, or… your cock,” he added, red eyes staring into John’s blue ones.

John nibbled his lower lip in retaliation, thrusting against Dave a bit, relishing in the mix of pain and pleasure as his covered erection got some friction for the first time.

“I think I prefer that, too,” he hissed, kissing him again.

Dave breathed deeply, then pushed at John’s chest, and John nodded, rolling off him and pressing his back against the wall.

“Let me,” Dave murmured, voice still shaky from his afterglow.

Dave’s fingers lazily started drawing invisible circles on John’s clothed stomach, moving lower until they reached the tent in his pants, and he slowly unbuttoned them, finally freeing his cock, which jutted in the air, hard and thick.

Dave felt his mouth water and slid over John’s legs, parting his mouth and leaning down, ready to give John the blowjob of his life.

His tongue lapped the pre-cum from the tip with a few lazy strokes, then he lowered himself on it, engulfing the first few inches with his mouth and sucking on it.

John groaned deeply in his throat and jutted his hips up, making Dave take some more of his cock.

Relaxing his throat, Dave continued sucking and licking at it, his hands coming to wrap around the base, stroking whatever he couldn’t reach with his lips and tongue.

John murmured a soft encouragement, Dave’s name on his lips, and he continued bobbing his head up and down, sucking and lapping at the salty erection, a much better taste than the smooth latex.

He pondered whether to tease John or not, considering all the delicious hell he’d made Dave endure, but by the soft sounds his lover was making, by how much pre-cum he could taste in the back of his throat, Dave knew John had been holding back since the start, without ever touching himself once.

Taking pity on him, Dave let John’s cock slide all the way into his mouth, focusing on his gag reaction and ignoring the prickling at the back of his throat as he sucked and licked with practiced ease.

John stiffened and grabbed his hair, fingers tugging a few strands, pulling Dave closer, and he allowed him to, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose as John jutted his hips up, thrusting gently into his mouth.

“D… Dave…!”

With a soft, relieved gasp, John came into Dave’s mouth, feeling hot walls surround his cock, milking him dry, and shallowly continued thrusting until he was completely spent, falling back against the wall with a pleased grunt.

Licking his lips, and ignoring the slightly bitter taste swallowing John had left in his mouth, Dave wriggled until he was slouched on top of John, his mantle conveniently covering them both, even if technically only Dave was naked.

“It’s probable everybody heard you, you know,” John stated conversationally after a minute of silence.

Dave grunted and tapped the side of his face with a finger. “And whose fault was it?”

John chuckled. “Hehe, my bad,” he stated. “But I don’t really care what they think, as long as they know I can make you scream”.

“Oh, shut it, or I’m sending naked photos of your butt to Karkat”.

John wrinkled his nose. “Dave, no, that’s not… oh, come on”.

Snickering, Dave hid his face in John’s collarbone and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart beating.

“I think I’m going back to my nap,” he finally murmured. “Wake me up if someone pops around”.

“What if I want another round? Can I not wake you up and take advantage of your sleeping body?”

“You’re unbelievable”.

“Is that a yes I hear?”

“…John. No”.

“Aw, bummer”.

Dave paused. “… if I sleep, you can’t hear me moan your name”.

A moment of silence. “… point taken”.

Dave closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
